Love Until We Bleed
by kryswritesfanfiction
Summary: Hanna is with Travis who is abusive but helps her raise the son she had with Caleb. Caleb returns from Ravenswood and finds out about Hanna and her dilemma. Takes place around season five and going forward.
1. Chapter 1

"Shh... It's okay." Caleb cooed to his six month old son who had earlier been fussing a few seconds ago. Caleb lifted the already hair covered boy out of his crib. "It's okay,daddy's here." The young man whispered to him as he rocked Julian in his arms, now sitting in the rocking chair. Caleb was well aware of his time limit. It was time for him to leave, return to Ravenswood so he could help Miranda through her issues like Hanna had advised him to. Which she would soon be regretting. "I love you, so much." Caleb swore to his only child, a tear stream falling down his face. "I love your mother too, and I will be back. I **promise**." Once Caleb had managed to put his only son to sleep, he made his way downstairs, just in time to catch Hanna. Who he'd been trying to avoid at the moment. Of course he wanted to say goodbye, but he knew it would be much easier on the both of them if he just up and left with no farewells. There would be no tears, no excruciating heartache. It was the easy way out.

"I have to go." Caleb informed the blonde following behind him, eyes glued to the ground. Part of him was glad he wasn't looking into Hanna's eyes as he spoke to her, it saved him some grief. "No, you don't." Hanna whined, her voice high-pitched as she made an attempt to get Caleb to stay. "It's time." Caleb spoke as Hanna followed behind him, only to move in front of him seconds later. "No, it's not. Your watch is broken." The blonde attempted to make a joke out of the situation, only to see Caleb was not laughing. "It's late." Caleb stated, a heavy sigh as he realized how much harder this was going to be. His voice apathetic as he reached for his bag, only for Hanna to yank it out of his hands. "Well then, take us with you." Hanna pressed, referencing to her and the son she had with Caleb. "I can't." Caleb breathed as he looked to the side, afraid that if he looked into those beautiful blue eyes, he wouldn't be able to handle the affliction within them. Caleb knew the effect Ravenswood had on people, it was already beginning to change him and he knew that if he truly loved Hanna and his son, he wouldn't put them through that. "Then I'll follow you." Hanna threatened, as Caleb finally made eye contact with her, only for a brief second before reaching for his bag. Hanna fought with him over the bag, tugging the bag back and forth. Hanna's grip becoming debilitating as she thought about a notation that she dearly hoped wasn't true. Slight fear in her eyes as Caleb yanked back his bag from her not so firm grip. A deep sigh leaving his lips as he did so. Caleb wasn't usually so forceful like that. Hanna wasn't used to it. The feeling of regret within his orbs, he felt bad, he'd never be intentionally aggressive towards Hanna and she knew that.

Dolor filled the young woman's eyes as she looked at her significant other in his eyes, which were full of regret before he turned to the side, once again avoiding her eyes. "Caleb, look at me." Hanna instructed, she needed him to look at her right now. "Caleb, look at me." The fashionable blonde repeated, only to be ignored once again. **Of course.** She couldn't help but think. "Is this about Miranda?" Hanna finally worked up the audacity to ask. Hanna loathed the question, she didn't know what she'd do if all of this was about the brunette Hanna had urged Caleb to help in the beginning. The blonde apprehensively awaited an answer. Timorous that Caleb's reply would be one she didn't want to hear. Hanna had managed to keep her tears at bay for the time being. She wondered how long she could keep it like that with all the self destructive thoughts running through her mind right now. "It's not like that." Caleb replied, he still hadn't found the strength to look the woman he loved in her eyes. "Like what?" Hanna asked, curious of what he thought she'd meant by his response. "Like what you're thinking." Caleb answered, only slightly moving his head, though his eyes were still gazing at the grayscale tiles beneath the both of them. "What am I thinking?!" Hanna was quick to snap back a response, defensiveness in her tone.

"I mean, is this about the girl I told you to look after?" Hanna wanted answers, answers on why he'd be so set on leaving like he was when he'd just arrived not even a week ago. Caleb scrutinized Hanna's facial expression and the ongoing look she had in her eyes. Judging by the way she was looking at him and how her orbs looked as if they would soon be deluging with tears, Caleb figured he should at least give her some answers. She deserved them. At last Caleb had managed to hold the blonde's gaze for a moment, before marginally shaking his head at Hanna's inquiry, letting his eyes rest for just a second, which to Hanna seemed like a long held blink. Caleb's lips curled for a rapid split second as he once again pivoted his head away from Hanna's glare and to the side, but only for a second for as he was now looking into Hanna's eyes. "She needs me." Caleb elucidated, an enormous expiration following as he looked into Hanna Marin's tearful eyes. Her beautiful baby blue eyes ready to deluge with tears. Caleb didn't even know how he was living with himself at the moment. He couldn't bare to see Hanna in such distress. Caleb could scantily even bare the fact that he was the cause of all the desolation she was feeling right now. He could see it in her eyes. Now it was Hanna's turn to avoid eye contact. Hanna didn't know how she had been able to inhibit her tears from emerging for so long. Biting her lower lip the blonde turned her head away from the beige colored man, focusing back on Caleb when she heard him speak once again. "—But it's not like that sounds." Caleb proclaimed, his ambiguous attempt to explicate himself. "You say that, but what am I supposed to think?!" Hanna retorted as she shook her head left and right, conveying her opposition towards what Caleb was saying. A mix of diverse emotions hid not only in her tone but behind her eyes as well. Animosity was one of them, woe another. Though she was trying quite hard to mask that one, proud that she was able to keep herself together for this long. "I-I can't tell you what to think." Caleb started, he felt as if someone was tugging on his heartstrings as he watched Hanna's eyes fill back up with tears. "I don't even know what I'm thinking." Caleb finished his sentence, he couldn't handle the expression written all over her face. Which would explain the reason his eyes continuously flickered back and forth from her to the hard tile floor. " Hanna nodded,her head, " **She needs you,** " Hanna reiterated, a scoff leaving her lips. "And what about me, huh?" Hanna questioned as she continued to suppress the tears that were imploring to be released. "What about Julian?" Hanna uttered. "We need you, what about us? What about your **family**." Hanna asked, not once breaking the intense gaze her eyes had on his. "Hanna, I don't know what you want me to say. I love you, and Julian." Caleb declared, they'd figure something out along the way, he was sure of that. "I don't know what you want me say, or **do!** " Caleb proclaimed, his voice above the level it should've been with an infant upstairs. "—All I know is that, I have to go and you have to stay." The long-haired teen informed the blonde standing in front of him.

"It's best for all of us." He added as he made his way towards the door. Hanna was under no circumstances having that, with a heavy sigh, she turned and followed him. As Caleb opened the front door not two seconds later was it slammed by Hanna before he even got the chance to step outside. "Hanna! Please don't do this!" Caleb begged, his voice breaking as he was now the one who needed to refrain from crying. "Do what?!" Hanna spit back with tears in her eyes as she once again supplicated Caleb not to leave. "What am I doing? I'm standing in front of my own door in my own house!" Hanna responded. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Caleb was once again not able to look Hanna in the eye. Hanna let out a soft sigh of unbelief. "Why am I supposed to make this so easy for you?" Hanna asked, stunned by what was going on right now between the two of them. "This. Is. Not. Easy." Caleb spaced out his words, saying each of them slower than the one before. Caleb made another attempt to vacate the house, only to be shut down by Hanna again as she forced the door close before Caleb had the chance to leave. As Hanna was consumed with grief, she shook her head as she realized one of the biggest mistakes she's ever made. "God, I gave her to you." Hanna remarked. "I am so stupid." The blonde commented, not for a second doubting the words she had just said. "You are not stupid," Caleb interjected. "That is **not** what happened." Caleb stated, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the emotional woman blocking the exit. "Well the what happened?! Tell me what happened?!" Hanna insisted Caleb give her answers, and one way or another she intended to get them. Looking around for a second, Caleb refused to give Hanna any information that could come back to haunt her. "...—I can't!" Caleb shouted before pushing pass Hanna and her sorrowful facial expressions. Hanna slammed the door behind him, her back against the door as she slid down to the floor, moving her hands to cup her face as she cried into them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely related to Pretty Little Liars.

Authors Note: For those of you reading A Mother's Love, it will be updated soon.

How did this happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Her life wasn't supposed to be this traumatic. She was supposed to be happy, yet the only reason she was still standing here breathing was for her son whose father had abandoned the both of them.

Travis wasn't always **this** abusive. Or maybe he was and it took Hanna until now to figure it out. Hanna wished she'd paid more attention to the signs in the beginning. His constant need to always know where she was and who she was with at all times. Needing her to answer his calls and texts every five seconds. They all pointed to the possessive trait. She should've left when she had the chance, now it was too late.

By now, Hanna was used to the precipitated slaps she would received every now and then. For one reason or another, even if it was unjustified. The only thing Hanna was concerned about was her son. Travis has never showed any hankering towards hurting Julian, from what Hanna could see her offspring seemed enamored towards Travis.

Now, gazing at herself steadily in the mirror before her, Hanna let her hands slowly roamed over the dark bruise on the front of her shoulder blade, wincing as she touched the very sore contusion. There was a matching mark on her back, one she wouldn't be able to cover up with makeup. Hopefully, her dress will do that for her. As the blonde finished coating the lesions on her body such as her black eye and the black and blue spot on her shoulder that she was just eying in the mirror, she quickly made her way downstairs. Julian had already been fed and changed for the morning, hid next stop was daycare.

"Ready to go?" Travis asked, as her looked at his beautiful girlfriend, who simply nodded as she grabbed the car seat her eleven month old son was currently napping in. As Hanna walked ahead of Travis, Travis noticed the injury **he** caused was very much salient.

"Hey, what are you going to do about that?" Travis pointed, and as Hanna turned to face him she knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know, I'll figure something out." Hanna responded, she knew what Travis would do to her if anyone found out what was going on between these walls. It wasn't always brutality with Travis, they could have regular conversations at times. It was only when he was indignant or cynical or even drunk that he would be pugnacious towards her.

"So, I hear Caleb's back." Travis noted as they all got settled in the car.

"Oh." Hanna's body became stiff at the mention of Caleb, he was a taboo topic for them. Her stiffness fading as she responded dumbfoundedly.

"I didn't know." Hanna lied through her teeth, as the car had began to take off. She had been getting texts from the girls about his return all morning. Apparently he had arrived sometime late last night, Spencer said she saw him as she was walking from The Brew last night.

"I don't want you or Julian anywhere near him." Travis demanded, at which Hanna responded with a nod as she glued her eyes to floor of the car beneath them.

"Hanna, I'm serious." Travis replicated, hostility within the tone of his voice. Travis moved his right hand off the wheel to powerfully grasp Hanna's upper thigh. Causing her body to immediately tense up.

"Remember what happened the last time you didn't listen to me?" Travis allowed his thumb to slowly run over the fabric of her shorts, which he had **allowed** her to wear today out of the _generousness_ of his heart. With a shaky breath, Hanna was quick to nod.

"Y-Yes." She answered. The memory of the last time she'd disobeyed him was not something she'd want to relieve. It reminded her too much of the first time he'd harmed her, it was almost too harrowing to forget.

 _It was a few months after Caleb had left Rosewood and Hanna was bringing Julian there to see his father. Travis was not at all fond of the idea of Caleb alone with Hanna and or Julian, he knew Hanna had been settling for him, she could leave anytime she wanted and he knew it._

 _"Hanna, for the last time_ _—you're not leaving!" Travis shouted at the blonde girl who was persistent on going to Ravenswood that week._

 _"Yes, I am! Julian needs to see his father!" Hanna shouted back._

 _"I'm his father! I take care of him!" Travis bellowed, speaking only the truth._

 _"Caleb's his_ _ **real**_ _father."_

 _The words stung Travis like a bee, skipping grief and heading straight to pain. Before he knew it his hand flew across the room, only to land down firmly on Hanna's cheek._

 _"_ _ **I'm**_ _his father!"_

 _An immediate tear formed in her eyes as her cheek began to throb, the tear rolling it's way down her face. As a hand came to cup her cheek, Hanna hesitantly looked up at him. Remorse filling his face._

 _"Hanna, I'm—" Travis' sentence was cut short as Hanna was quick to cut him off._

 _"Get out." Hanna sobbed out._

 _"Hanna—"_

 _"_ _ **Get**_ _._ _ **Out**_ _!" Hanna repeated, more strength in her voice this time as her pain was masked with vexation. The blonde desperately wanting Travis to leave as he soon pushed past her and headed out the door, an angry expression on his face. Travis has done a lot of things, but never in their relationship has he ever put his hands on Hanna like so. It caught her by surprise and in that moment, Hanna loathed Travis._

"We don't want a repeat of last time, now do we?" Travis knowingly asked, it was as if he got off on hurting her, like he was some sadistic fool.

"No." Hanna simply replied.

Hanna had been the next one to be dropped off after Julian. The blonde was making her way down the street when she ran into someone she'd rather avoid for the time being.

"Hanna." Caleb spoke, the word merely a whisper.

"Caleb—hi." Hanna was hesitant to speak as she remembered the warning Travis had given her.

"How—How is he?" Caleb asked, he was embarrassed he had to ask that about his **own** son. Hanna knew exactly who Caleb was referring to.

"He's great." Hanna answered, her natural instincts are telling her to ignore him, especially after all the distress he left her in. Due to what went down in Ravenswood, Hanna felt bad. Hanna at least thought he deserved to be acknowledged at least for now.

"When do you think I could see him?" Caleb asked, nervously.

"I actually don't think that's such a good idea." Hanna stated.

"What? Why?" Caleb questioned.

"Caleb, how am I supposed to trust that you won't leave again? I'm not putting my son through that again, even though he didn't know what was going on I did. It hurt, Caleb. You can't guarantee it won't happen again."

Before Caleb even had the chance to defend himself, Hanna cut him off.

" **We** shouldn't even be talking right now." A moment passed as Caleb was silent, and that's what Hanna couldn't handle.

"You know what, Caleb? I have somewhere to be." Hanna stated before pushing pass Caleb, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk of Main Street.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

 _Hey you guys, I know it's been awhile since I updated. I was putting it off for awhile, trying to figure things out but I'm back now! I plan on getting on a schedule for updating this story and Old Money, when I figure it out I'll let you guys know, but I just want you guys to know I haven't abandoned either of my stories so without further ado, enjoy!_

It's been a few days since Hanna ran into Caleb on the street. Today was the same as any for Hanna, Caleb not so much. He was still getting used to the swing of things since he had returned from Ravenswood. At this particular moment, Hanna was sitting at one of the couches in _The Brew_ with an open book in her lap as she casually took a chip from the cheddar cheese _Sun chips_ bag that also resided in her lap, closer to the left. As she rested her arm on the arm of the couch she looked over at Julian to make sure he was okay. He wasn't making any sounds, not even cooing which worried Hanna. The almost one year old boy laid in his car seat to the far right of the blonde. A space left in the middle of them in case anyone wanted to sit, though they hadn't had any offers so far. The eleven month old already had long hair, just like his father use to have, though the color of his hair was blonde like Hanna's. His eyes a light brown just like Caleb's. Focusing back on the book in her lap, Hanna turned the page, a crunch as she tossed another chip into her mouth.

Caleb had been in the café for a few minutes, it wasn't until his name was called that he looked to the side and noticed his beautiful ex-girlfriend and the son they had created together, as he retrieved his coffee the young man had made his way towards the two, despite the short conversation he and Hanna had had earlier. The blonde wasn't aware Caleb had even entered the café, it wasn't until a dark shadow had cast over her, causing her to take her attention away from her book and look up.

"Caleb..." A forceful sigh left her lips as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, _hello_ to you too." Caleb jokingly but also sarcastically responded.

"Caleb," Hanna paused. "...I meant what I said, we can't see each other."

"Yeah, I know." Caleb sighs heavily, he could tell by her tone.

"I can tell by your voice." The tan boy adds, nonchalantly.

That causes Hanna to briefly look down at her lap in contrition, she felt a little bad but in her defense she did completely shatter her heart, he practically chose a dead girl, a _ghost_ , over her. Besides she couldn't have someone repeatedly walking in and out of Julian's life, she had experienced enough of that with her father and she sure as hell didn't want her child to know what that felt like. Plus the fact that she knew Travis would kill her if her found him anywhere near her _or_ Julian. As Hanna closed the book in her lap, her thumb used as a brief bookmark for the page she was on she looked up to see Caleb interacting with Julian.

As Caleb took his eyes off of Hanna and focuses on Julian, the baby boy had a tight grip on Caleb's finger, his huge thumb compared to Julian's slowly and repeatedly grazed over the outer part of the little blonde boy's hand. A chuckle leaving his face as he watched the upcoming toddler attempt to put Caleb's large finger in his tiny mouth.

"How old is he now," Caleb glanced back at Hanna who was now wearing her poker face as she had indulged herself back into the book she had reopened. "he's like one, right?" Caleb added.

"Eleven month's." Hanna replied apathetically as she ate another chip.

"Right." Caleb stated. "I was close." He said. "Can I hold him?" Caleb asked as his eyes were back on Julian. It had been around four or five months since he had left for Ravenswood and only a few months since Hanna had brought Julian up to visit him in Ravenswood. The short haired teen had missed his son, but for the same reason he couldn't allow Hanna to be there applied to Julian as well, _it was too dangerous_.

"Can I hold him?" Caleb asked, he thought it was ridiculous he had to ask to hold his _own_ child, but he hadn't seen either of them for awhile and he wasn't sure how either of them would react.

"If he let's you." Hanna replied.

Julian was very picky when it came to who held him, he wouldn't let just anyone hold him. Like his mother, he had standards. Though really, if he didn't know who the person was or didn't show a keen interest toward he'd throw a temper tantrum until he was retrieved by someone he was fond of. That person was usually Hanna or Travis and even sometime's Spencer. When she was around, which wasn't much since she'd begun dating Travis. She hadn't been able to spend as much time with her friends as she usually did prior to their relationship.

Caleb took that as a yes. Reaching into the car seat, Caleb carefully picked the small child out of his seat. Slowly rocking him on his hip, he began to speak to the child, though he knew he most likely wouldn't reply, unless it was incoherent babbles of course.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?" Caleb whispered playfully, his thumb and first finger wrapped around the baby's micro sized hands. Hanna once again rolled her blue orbs at Caleb, the sound of her munching on chips played in the background.

It took awhile, but after a few minutes Julian's face began to conform into a frown it only took a few more seconds for him to begin crying. Caleb attempted to calm the boy by rocking him.

"Hey, it's okay." Caleb softly whispered to the baby, it would work when he got upset back when Caleb lived in Rosewood, though it probably worked with most babies. It was a common thing.

Readjusting him so he was laying against his chest as Caleb's hands supported both his bottom and his back. Julian's temper only got worse as time passed, his small hands attempting to push himself away from Caleb as his tiny hands pushed on Caleb's shoulder. He was now sitting upright in Caleb's arms, the soft crying had turned into wailing by this point.

With a sigh, Hanna closed her book and crumbled up her bag of chips that were now empty and placed both in the empty seat between her and Julian's car seat. After getting a wet wipe from Julian's bag that laid next to her feet on the floor, she wiped her cheese stained hands before placing that now dirty and used wipe in the empty chip bag next to her.

"Okay, give him to me." Hanna spoke, her arms reached out for Julian who was now reaching out for her also.

"Don't take it personally, he rarely let's anyone hold him. He doesn't even like it when Alison holds him. I'm pretty sure he's the first guy that's ever had this reaction to her." Hanna attempted to make a joke, a small smile on her lips before she returned to being serious.

"Really, he probably doesn't remember you." Hanna added as the now calm child went from standing in her lap to sitting as he began to babble gibberish.

"Y-Yeah, you're probably right." Caleb agreed before looking down at his watch. "I should probably get going." He said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around." Hanna said as Caleb then began to walk away.


End file.
